Evil Deep Inside
by Deranged Monarch
Summary: I felt so lonely around my so called friends. I hate them so much, but I just smile and ignore it until I'm alone. But that's all about to change. DROPPED.


me: yugioh does not belong to me unfortently. *sighs*

atem: of course it doesn't. it belongs to kazuki takahashi-sensei

me: i know that already

bakura: oh just shut up both of you and go away!

me: .....shut up.

* * *

Evil Deep Inside

I sat at the lunch table far from my so-called friends. They were at the other side of the lunch room, laughing about whatever. It just annoys me. They think they're all that. But I'll show them…

Yeah right. Like _I'll_ do anything.

I get up from my seat and throw away my leftover food. The stupid blond approached me.

"Yo Bakura! How are you, man?"he asks with a smile. I hate it.

"Oh, fine, Joey. Thank you for asking." I smile too. But it's a fake. It's been a fake since the Battle City tournaments.

"Well that's good to hear. 'Cause you looked really emo all by yourself."

"You don't say." There's a reason for that.

"Okay, well see you later, Bakura."

I just smile and nod.

* * *

Usually, after school, I get on the bus to go home. But today I decided to walk. Don't know why, just felt like it.

"Ryo! Wait up!"

Great. It was _them._

I breathed in and turned around smiling. Yugi and the others caught up to me quickly. I wanted to be left alone but appearently my plans have changed.

Tristan bomped me on the head playfully.

"We came to ask you if you wanted to go to the movies with us. You don't gotta pay. Tea's gonna pay for all of us."

Tea crossed her arms over chest. "I'm loaning you the money, nimrod. I'm only paying for me, Yugi, and Ryo."

I giggle. "No, it's okay. I'm just going to go home today."

"Oh, okay."

Yugi beams at me. "Okay then. Bye Bakura."

* * *

I lay on my bed, burying my face in my pilow, wishing the world would just die and leave me in peace. I pretty much wallow in self-pity, listening to 'Animal I Have Become' by Three Days Grace. And the song isn't very much helping my mood.

Grr! Why do they have to be such assholes?! I mean, if it were bloody Yugi who was upset, the others would try to help him no matter what. But since Ryo Bakura isn't important to the world, he would have no feelings whatsoever. I think I felt of more use when that evil fiend possessed my body. At least somebody needed me.

Ever since Atem left to the afterlife and Yami to God knows where -hell maybe- they've been so close to each other, ranting about how they would never leave their friends. Especially Tea. God, I hate her. I hate them all. I'm not their friend obviously.

And that is what annoys me. Since I'm not their friend, why do they talk to me? And that's rare too. One of them would probably talk to me once a week, at least. They act all nice and goody, as if everyone liked them.

I just wish I could have _real_ friends. I'll even give them another chance.

_You don't want that, Ryo._

My eyes widen. I heard a voice. In my bedroom. And it didn't sound like my father. "Who's there?"

_Did you forget me already, little Ryo? How rude. I didn't forget about you._

That voice! I know it! It's… oh no.

_Ah. So you do remember me. Good._

"Get away from me, Yami!" A chill runs down my back. Somehow, my evil self has come back. "You really don't know how to stay dead."

_Heh heh heh heh. Come now. Weren't you the one who wanted a friend?_

I flinch. He heard my thoughts.

_Yes I did. And I want to help._

I chuckle coldly. "You? Help? Don't make me laugh."

_You want revenge on Yugi and his friends for ignoring you, don't you? _

"So what?" I say, glaring at the pure air. I kind of wish I was able to see him.

Right then, Yami appeared. It made me jump. He smirked. He looks exactly the same as before, with those cold brown eyes, the same color as mine, looking back at me.

I glare at him directly. "What do you want?"

"I told you. I want to help."

I think for a minute, then laugh. I surprise Yami in doing this. "I know what you want. You want to use me again."

He smirks. "Now why would you think that? I care about you."

I rinkle my nose. That doesn't make me feel very good. His smirk grows wider.

"How would you feel if I said there's a way to destroy little Yugi?"

This just got interesting. "Go on."

Once he told me everything, I had a smirk of my own.

* * *

Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan and Duke were at Joey's house hanging out after the movies. They were watching Joey and Yugi duel.

Of course, Joey loses.

Duke laughs. "He's the King of Games. You can't beat him."

Joey pouts, looking at his cards on the floor. He then smiles triumphantly. "Well at least I'm the Godfather of Games."

"That must make Kaiba the Knight of Games," Tristan snickers. The blond glares at him.

Serenity, Joey's younger sister, comes in. Duke and Tristan blush.

"Big brother, I think Marik and his sister are here."

"What?" They say simultaneously.

On cue, Ishizu and Marik Ishtar walk in also. Ishizu is serious, as usual. Marik has a big grin on his face.

"Hey guys! What are you doing out of Egypt?"

"What? We can't leave the country now?" Marik jokes.

"Nope!" Joey says.

"Actually," Ishizu interrupts, "we aren't here for fun or visiting."

Joey sighs. "Knew it."

"That's right," says the Egyptian boy, seeming a little worried after being reminded. "We have something important to tell you."

Yugi was worried. I thought we were done with all the supernatural stuff, he thought. "What is it?"

Marik looks at his older sister. She nods.

"The Pharaoh has returned."

They all gasp. (me: zomg...-.-)

"What? How can that be?" Yugi asks.

"We're not sure,but there's another thing." Marik pauses. "Bakura's back too."

* * *

"So, are you telling me that Atem and that bastard have come back? But Yugi still himself."

"Yes. They have their own body, I'm assuming."

"But..." Yugi was worried. They're supposed to be gone forever. Atem is supposed to be in eternal peace. **Why **and **how** would they come back?

"Marik are you sure about this?" Yugi asked.

Marik nodded. "Would we kid 'bout somethin' like this?"

Yugi sighed. "I guess not."

"So what are we gonna do about it?" demanded Joey.

"Well, it would help if you looked for them," Ishizu said sternly.

Marik looked at Serenity. "Hey, Serenity, can I have a glass of water?"

Serenity smiled and nodded. "Follow me," she said, grabbing a hold of the Egyptian boy's hand.

Duke and Tristan learned something at that moment: they have a new rival.

"Ishizu, how do you know of this?" asked Tea.

"My brother is a tomb keeper, you know that right?"

They all nodded.

Ishizu continued. "He gaurds the tomb of the Pharaoh Atem. There has been no disturbances to the tomb until..." She sighed, "there was an earthquake. Marik went to check on the tomb. It was fine, except for some mild damages. But he said it felt empty when he entered. And he heard laughter. I went to check on it also. It did feel empty, as if the Pharaoh himself had just up and left."

"Wow..."

Ishizu chuckled softly. "Wow, indeed."

There was moment of silence. They all were thinking of what they should do. Then Joey stood up.

"Welp, what are we waiting for," he said, "let's go find Atem!"

* * *

It's getting dark already. And it's pretty cold. But I can handle it.

"What exactly are you planning?" Yami asks me.

"I plan on dueling him, you bloody parasite."

"You better nice to me, Ryo, or I just might take your source of 'power' away from you."

I scowled. "Whatever."

I looked into Wheeler's kitchen from a safe distance. I could see Marik and Serenity. They were having a good time.

I smirk.

I look at Yami. He's smirking too.

"They're yours."

With that, he blends into the shadows.

* * *

"Y'know," Tristan says suspiciously,"Serenity's been in the kitchen with Marik for a pretty long time."

Duke nods. "You're right."

"Nobody needs _that_ much water."

"You don't think...?"

"And I don't wanna think."

"Hey, Tristan. Duke. Could you go tell my sis we're leaving?" asks the blond boy.

"Yes, sir!" they say simultaneously.

They go to check on Marik to tell them but...

no one was there.

* * *

"What do you mean she's not there?!"

"We told you already! We went to go tell her and neither her or Marik were there!"

"Marik's missing?!" Ishizu heard the conversation between Joey, Duke and Tristan.

"Yeah. He's not anywhere in the house."

"How can that be?!" It looked as though she was about to cry. "I didn't see him or Serenity leave...!"

Joey cursed under his breath.

Yugi sighed. "Let's go look for them first."

Joey nodded in agreement.

At that moment, the lights went off. Tristan and Joey screamed, almost jumping out of their skin.

"That's strange..." pondered Yugi. "I didn't hear anything about a storm."

The TV turned, startling everyone. It was all just fuzz at first then...

"Bakura?!"

Bakura was on the screen and he didn't look to friendly.

"So it is true!" said the blond, "he did come back!"

The white haired teen snickered. He looked at Yugi as though he could see him. Yugi glared at the screen.

"This is an invitation to Yugi Muto. I want a duel against you, at Domino Pier."

And what if I don't accept? thought the tri color haired boy.

"I know what you're thinking. Why would I duel _you_ just for the fun of it?" He chuckled. "Well, maybe this a good reason for you to duel me."

The screen then showed two dark figures side by side. Yugi was shocked.

"You bastard!! You took them?!!" Joey yelled.

"Marik!" Ishizu knelt on front of the TV, crying. "Please give back my brother!"

Bakura sneered. "See you later, Yugi."

* * *

The white haired ex spirit smiled devilitously. "Nice job, Ryo. You're so evil they think you're me."

"And that's a good thing how?"

"The more surprised they'll be when they find out."

Ryo snickered. "Yeah." He looked Bakura. "Y'know just because I'm teaming up with you doesn't mean I trust you. In fact I'm still asking myself why in the bloody hell did I team up with you."

"Oh, but you **will** learn to trust me little Ryo. It's just a matter of time.

"Whatever."

Bakura looked over at the ocean. They were standing near the pier's dock. Bakura couldn't remember the last time he saw a large body of water. Usually people would think of how romantic the sunset over the water. He didn't like that crap. But he couldn't help but to find the sight beautiful.

"I hate this time of day," Ryo said, cutting off the albino yami's thoughts. "I've always hated those bright colors. Sunsets are stupid."

Bakura chuckled. "God, Ryo you sound so emo."

Ryo scowled. "So what? I don't give a damn." He sneered. "I just gotta wait a little before Yugi and his little cheerleaders come for the duel. Then all my troubles will begone." He looked at the Bakura. "Along with you Yami."

The former spirit sighed. At the moment, he kinda wished he never gave Ryo that card....

* * *


End file.
